Sonic's Handheld Extravaganza
Sonic's Handheld Extravaganza is a compilation video game developed by Sonic Team and published by Sega, its a compilation of nearly all the handheld video games for the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, with additional features included! It was released exclusively to the Sega Game Gear II on October 6th, 2020 and is one of the 7 launch titles for the system. Synopsis Sonic has had his fair share of video games of all types since the early '90s, this is a peek into some of the lesser-known games of the series released for handheld devices! Menu The game starts off with a title screen similar in style to the Sonic Mega Collection title screen, after you press any button, you get taken to the main menu, which has 4 options: * Games - The games themselves * Manuals - The manuals for those games. * Extras - Concept Art, Sound Test, and Unlockables are found here. * Options - You can configure the entire collection or specific games The Collection When you open the games menu, you are greeted with a bunch of games, when you select one to play, you can toggle between "Original" or "Plus", Plus versions add extra features to the games along with loads of polish while the Original versions stay completely faithful to the original game except for some bug fixes. * Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit) - Adds the spin dash, drop dash, a 7th chaos emerald, Super Sonic, Tails as a playable character after getting the good ending. Chaos Emeralds are now gotten through the special stages instead of just lying around the levels. * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit) - Adds the spin dash, drop dash, a 7th chaos emerald, Super Sonic, and Tails as a playable character after getting the good ending (The roles are swapped). The Chaos Emeralds are obtained through special stages. * Sonic Chaos - Adds a 7th chaos emerald, Super Sonic, drop dash, Playing as Tails' gets a major nerf as it is incredibly easy without the nerf. * Sonic Drift - Adds the new characters from Sonic Drift 2 along with Mighty and Ray, fixes many complaints about the game and it being an eye-bleed of an experience. * Sonic Triple Trouble - Adds a 7th chaos emerald, Super Sonic, drop dash. * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (8-Bit) - Adds Mighty, Ray and a drop dash. * Sonic Drift 2 - Adds Mighty and Ray, and fixes many complaints about the game. * Tails' Skypatrol - Overall polish. * Tails Adventure - Adds a 7th chaos emerald * Sonic Labyrinth - Allows the ability to run after completing the game once * Sonic Blast - Adds Tails, a 7th chaos emerald, Super Sonic * Sonic Advance - Adds Cream after completing the game, as well as a playable Super Sonic in the levels, the Tiny Chao Garden can be connected to Sonic Adventure 2 if you have that game on your system. * Sonic Advance 2 - Adds Super Sonic and Tiny Chao Garden compatibility * Sonic Advance 3 - Adds Super Sonic, the ability to play without 2 characters, and the Tiny Chao Garden with compatibility, * Sonic Battle - Polish * Sonic Rush - Super Sonic * Sonic Rush Adventure - Super Sonic * Sonic Chronicles - Polish * Sonic Colors (DS) - Super Sonic * Sonic Rivals - Polish * Sonic Rivals 2 - Polish * Sonic Generations (3DS) - Super Sonic * Sonic Lost World (3DS) - Polish * Sonic Pocket Adventure - Super Sonic Category:Sonic Category:Ideas by Themanchildmine Category:Sega Category:Compilations Category:Sega Game Gear II